mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny James
Kenneth W. "Kenny" James is an American voice actor, who is the current voice for Bowser in the Mario games, taking over the role for Scott Burns in late 2007. His debut was in Super Mario Strikers, where he voiced Bowser and the Super Team although his breakthrough role wasn't realized until the release of Super Mario Galaxy where he started voicing Bowser permanently. Despite this, Scott Burns (James' predecessor) voice was still heard in subsequent series titles such as Mario Party DS, Mario Super Sluggers and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. In 2009, James returned to voice Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In 2010, James continued to voice Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Mario Sports Mix. In 2011, James provided the voice of Bowser once again and as of now, he is the only voice actor of Bowser and continues to voice the character, as well as Dry Bowser (as of Mario Kart Wii) and Dreamy Bowser. Voices *Bowser (2005, 2007-present) *Dry Bowser (2008-present) *Dark Bowser (2009) *Dreamy Bowser (2013) *Paper Bowser (2012-present) *Shiny RoboBowser (2015-2016) *Mini Bowser (2016) *Meowser (2013) *Black Bowser (2016) *Super Team (2005) *Rookie (2017) *Bowletta (2017) Roles *''Super Mario Strikers ''- Super Team / Bowser (2005) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Bowser (2007) *''Mario Kart Wii'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2008) *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - Bowser / Dark Bowser (2009) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' - Dry Bowser (2009) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Bowser (2009) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Bowser (with Scott Burns) (2010) *''Mario Sports Mix'' - Bowser (2010) *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2011) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2011) *''Fortune Street'' - Bowser (2011) *''Mario Kart 7'' - Bowser (2011) *''Mario Party 9'' - Bowser (2012) *''Mario Tennis Open'' - Dry Bowser (2012) *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2012) *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' - Bowser (2012) *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - Bowser (2012) *''New Super Luigi U'' - Bowser (2013) *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' - Bowser / Dreamy Bowser (2013) *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2013) *''Super Mario 3D World'' - Bowser / Meowser (2013) *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2013) *''Yoshi's New Island'' - Bowser (2014) *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' - Bowser (2014) *''Mario Kart 8'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2014) *''Mario Party 10'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2015) *''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2015) *''Super Mario Maker'' - Bowser (2015) *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2015) *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' - Bowser / Paper Bowser / Dry Bowser / Shiny RoboBowser (2015-2016) *''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge'' - Mini Bowser (2016) *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2016) *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' - Bowser / Black Bowser (2016) *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' - Bowser (2016) *''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' - Bowser (2016) *''Super Mario Run - Bowser (2016) *Mario Sports Superstars'' - Bowser (2017) *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2017) *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' - Bowser (2017) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' - Bowser / Rookie / Bowletta (2017) *''Super Mario Odyssey'' - Bowser (2017) *''Mario Party: The Top 100'' - Bowser (2017) fr:Kenny James de:Kenny James fi:Kenny James it:Kenny James Category:Voice Actors Category:People